


Merope et Tom et Ron

by Marsetta



Series: Early Changes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally made it to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merope et Tom et Ron

**Author's Note:**

> 24(word) Affection/Affectionate/36(emotion/feeling) Frisky
> 
> Well, this happened. I like it, not sure if I did it right though for the story. Dumb Name for the story, but it's all I could come up with.
> 
> 538 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Ron sighed when he finally made it to the next town. Tom and Merope kept sharing glances whenever he turned his back, he caught them a couple of times, but never pressed it. But it was starting to get on his nerves.

"First thing we need is food. Then maybe a job or a place to stay?" Ron looked at the two, who were once again sharing a glance. Ron sighed again, of all the things that had happened, a love triangle between him and _Voldemort's parents_ had Never crossed his mind as a possibility. He should have assumed that the most out worldly thing that could happen, would. Especially after what he did that brought him back here.

"I could look for a job, you should take Merope somewhere, look for a place to stay." Tom told them, moving away from them.

"Tom, we should get food first We haven't eaten since dinner, two days ago." Merope stopped him, gripping his sleeve. Ron followed the two as they made their way into the town proper.

* * *

Once they got their fill, using the coins Tom brought with him, they split up, Ron and Merope looking for a place to stay, Tom to find a job.

The inn had a room available, only one bed, which Ron assured them was okay. Merope sat on the bed, taking off her shawl.

"Ron, I, you know that I like Tom, but," Ron stopped her, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"You should go for it. I know that you two could be happy together. Don't let me get in the way of that." Ron told her. He planned on leaving that night anyways, Merope didn't have the ingredients to make another tracking potion, and he didn't think they would be able to afford some of the plants needed. He had been lucky to find the ones he had left behind.

A knock on the door startled him. He turned to find Tom standing there, a smile on his face.

"I found a job. I'm going to be working with the local carpenter." Tom told them, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know to come here?" Ron asked, backing away from the man who was advancing to him and Merope, but his arm was caught by the woman.

"It's the only inn, and the worker directed me to our room." Tom told him, stopping a foot in front of him. Ron chuckled nervously.

"You know, Merope and I have been talking." Ron cringed, he knew they were up to something whenever they asked him to retrieve the wood for the fire.

"We wouldn't mind, if you wouldn't. We both agree, this is more than just affection." Ron knew exactly what they were saying, and he isn't sure he objects, he knows he should, but, Merope's hand trailed up his arm. Tom's hands went to Ron's waist. Frisky these two were. A whimper and a nod was all the two needed to continue their trains of thought.

The next morning, Tom left Merope and Ron on a heap on the bed. All Ron's thoughts of leaving were thrown out the window. There was nothing that could take him from these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the whole reason I made this series was to introduce Tommy and his twin Ronnie, who are Voldemort and an OC being raised by Ron and Tom. But now that I'm writing her, I don't know how I could kill her off. I don't know how she will survive childbirth, but she will. I have an idea for when she was still living with her father and brother, or maybe, having them finding them... Yes.
> 
> Mars


End file.
